Tony Otto
"Of course I'm ridiculous! I'm me!" -Tony in a nutshell ---- Status: Alive]] This crazy lynx is known for some of the most hair brained schemes and actions, he's never truly been normal but he takes it to a whole new level by simply being himself. He is best known for the wrench that he wields along with his supposed insanity. Appearance Tony appears as a jet black furred lynx with white hair and a mixture of light and dark brown spots throughout his fur. Tony has two oddly coloured eyes, his right one is a light amber colour while his left is a rich scarlet. He's usually seen in a red singlet and blue boots. Personality As a human Tony was quite shy and a quite boy who hardly ever spoke unless spoken to. He was also quite polite and a complete pushover. He was scared of nearly everything and also very helpful. He was however quite weak and helpless, he hardly ever done anything out of the ordinary and was a simple waiter at a restaurant. At first after been turned into a Mobain Tony was the same as he always was only even more timid and shy. Except then Silver believing him to be the traitor went after him and attacked him, Shadow in attempting to break it up tried to whack Silver with the butt of his pistol hitting Tony instead. After a while unconscious he woke up extremely dizzy and slightly cross eyed, otherwise he was fine, except his mind was in shatters. Now he was a ball of energy and no longer quite so polite or neat. He began to talk about random things most of the time and usually sees everything as looking up. He is as unpredictable as the weather and tends to enjoy things that most other people would avoid. He suddenly became extremely reckless and quite durable to most accidents and even bullets and laser beams don't seem to faze him. He became scared of bubbles and sometimes Shadow though, Shadow is also his berserk button depending on the situation. He even took to carrying around a wrench and using it as a weapon he is also often seen talking to it, he also seems to take advice from it in certain instances. No one else can hear Wrencher (the wrench) though. He also has a habit of jumping on anything small that twitches and catches his attention. History Before he was a Mobian he was a normal human child who lived a simple, if not rather boring life and who didn't see that much point in adventure and exploring. It was only after his closest and only friend disappeared that he started to change and get a better paying job hoping to find his friend, unfortunately an accident with a portal that sent him to Mobius changed those plans (and him) completely. Adjusting to Mobius Initially the sudden and abrupt appearance on Mobius and the rather dramatic change in his appearance left Tony reeling and confused with nothing but his boots and a single wrench, a wrench that quickly became something of a companion to him along with a small chao that he stumbled on while practicing walking. It took him a while to get used to walking again and used to the shift in his center of gravity and balance. When trying initially to get a job and home he would often slip up and found that there were many things that while he meant them in an innocent way they would be taken often as insults. It took him a while and several angry mobs chasing him to finally settle in and gain a home and place to stay and learn more about this world that he'd ended up on. He did gain a job for a while as a delivery boy for an extreme gear company, a position he still takes up sometimes but usually it's forgotten by all, especially himself. He also eventually slowly managed to make friends with some, yet still managed to annoy most of those who worked for G.U.N or were serious about their jobs. Insanity and Sanity Somehow Tony managed to get mixed up with Silver, the time travelling hedgehog believing him to be the traitor responsible for the state of his future attacked him planning on fixing the timeline. The confusion that resulted from this took a long time to sort out and somewhere in it Shadow in an attempt to reign in Silver managed to nail Tony on the head with the butt of his gun and knock the lynx right out. When he came to he was quite different from how he had been before hand, and quite literally mentally unbalanced and called insane by others. He also became a bane in many peoples sides, one of the main people who find him as one is of course Robotnik, someone who for some reason Tony enjoys visiting and annoying and can always managed to escape been harmed by. Abilities Simply put, Tony is insane and there isn't much else to it, he is also able to successfully wield Wrencher as a very effective weapon and can seemingly hear what the wrench says to him. Some believe that he's a reality warper as well, and this is the leading guess on his true abilities considering how many accidents he's been in and survived. Ability Drawbacks If he is a reality warper then obviously there are several problems since that's an ability that's always straight up unpredictable and no one is able to truly control it or tell what he may do next, not to mention it gives him trouble when trying to make friends with new people. Relationships Mana the Coyote Tony seems to have an on and off relationship as an older brother to the child as seen in both the Humor and SlenderMan topics. Overall though Tony and Mana are friendly towards each other, or as friendly as Mana ever seems to get around others. The Soul Triplets While Tony is on decent terms with Alan and Smoke, at least most of the time he is definitely on Rocky terms with Razor and absolutely loathes the canine. He is generally the most comfortable around Alan out of the three though, probably because Alan can't shut him up very easily and doesn't mind his energy and talking as much. Zeke the Shapeshifter Depending on the time of day and the shapeshifters mood Tony can either be his best buddy or one of those people who the boy loathes with a passion, and in some situations even a love interest for the odd child. Shade the Hedgehog Under Construction... Mep the dark (Also known as Mephiles the second) Usually Tony's on relatively friendly terms with this hedgehog, seen to be interacting when babitized before the reset of the timelines that he along with Zeke and the soul triplets went through. Main Appearances Humor Arguably Tony's biggest appearance is in the humor topic where he's simply been himself and playing around with Wrencher and any others that he meets, he also appears along with Mana and discuses the fact that the child just blew up a school as though it's an everyday occurrence (although with Mana it probably is) Rider's On the Run Tony appears as himself in Rider's as a delivery boy, and currently he is travelling around with a broken gear and avoiding the authorities by accident. Slenderman Tony appears along with Mana at the farm apparently having ended up there by accident after been invited to a party and winding up at the wrong farm. OC & Author Along with Zeke, the Soul Triplets and Mana Tony drops into this topic every-now-and-again mainly to bug and annoy the Authors who're hanging there, he has yet to actually do so though. And Then There Were None Tony appears in this topic alongside, Mana, Smoke, Zeke and Tammyhybrid21 aka Tammy Hybrid the Whitetip reef shark. Memorable Quotes "Don't they seem me?" First thing he officially says in Riders. "I'm here to pick you up, and do damage control! This is the what ninth... uh seventeenth? No thirtieth school that you've exploded!" To Mana in the Humor topic. "I don't know how..." Tony whined sadly "I've never played possession..." Humor Topic Creation and Conception Well I guess that it's time to begin to explain the story behind the lynx... Anyway, Tony was originally one of my few purely human characters, and yet he never really felt complete as a human and was sort of one of those characters that existed, and yet didn't really exist at all when you looked at them or read about them... He became a lynx by complete accident when I was reading some human-to-mobian fanfiction (or it could've been the other way round) and that was when his true personality began to take shape along with his true appearance, history and how he'd react to things around him. Honestly though he didn't really develop that much as a character until I decided exactly what he's purpose in my stories universe was... and then it's all history after that... The idea behind his insanity was simple, I haven't seen that many characters who're insane in a good way, or who're able to still function around other's no matter how crazy they seem to be or act. So that's how he ended up insane... the whole it been Shadow's fault was simply a throw it in thing. Neh anyway I don't think that there is much more for me to share about him really... at least not his creation, he was a human who became a lynx, and not much else before except the vague concept of a character who never was... also his original name was amusingly enough Bob... =Gallery= Tony Otto the Insane Lynx.jpg|Original design for Tony Tony the Lynx.jpg|Concept Sketch, old design Category:Characters